Black Rose worlds
by Taintedpromises
Summary: COMPLETE. When Morgan suffers an ingury, she is caught between two worlds. This is a life death situation, the only way that will save her is the toughest choice she will ever have to face. Cal or Hunter?
1. Hit

This happens after book 14 except I have changed some bits about the books: Morgan did not go to Scotland, Hunter father stayed in England; Sky has been practicing defending against magick. ENJOY

Why did I even come, I thought to myself. Hunter had been told to strip the powers off some witch in Red Kill. I insisted on coming even though I wasn't needed and didn't actually like doing the striping. I wanted to help Hunter. That was a reason I did a lot of things. I wish Hunter would just quite this job. It's awful and he hates it as well. He said this was the last time he would do this but as long as he worked for the council he would do it. He would do it anyway because he was that kind of person. Kind hearted and strong. Two of the things I love about him.

"Where the hell did she go?" I asked. Hunter, me, Sky and Alyce were chasing after the witch. She had run off into the woods when she saw Hunter. Everyone seems to know he's a seeker. It's weird.

We all cast out our senses and caught her hiding behind a tree.

"Over there!" Hunter yelled as balls of witch fire came shooting from the tree. One got Hunter and Alyce. I and Sky were still standing. Sky shoot witch fire but it was deflected. She jumped up and threw another ball. Sky was so much stronger now. She had been working on physical as well as magick. The witch started to run again. Hunter and Alyce were still on the ground. Hunter chucked his Athame at me and me and sky ran after the witch. I shot a ball of witch fire out and it hit her, causing her to fall.

"Nice shot!" said Sky. No matter how much she trained, I was still stronger than her; she just had more training and skill. "Got the braigh?" I nodded. We eventually reached her and put her hands in the braigh. Me and Sky helped her to her feet and walked her over to Alyce and Hunter who were running towards us.

Hunter smiled at me and I melted. I loved it when he smiled. I heard the witch mumbling something. The braigh came off and she knocked us all down and ran.

"Of course, if they can kill people of course they can get out a braigh," said Alyce. We got up and ran but Alyce took the short cut. We got out the woods into a clearing. Suddenly witch fire came flying out of no where. I dodged it. We kept running. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I fell to the ground. When I looked down I had a black crystal rose stuck in it. Sky and Hunter stopped to help me.

"Go," I said to Sky. She gave me a concerned look. "GO!" I yelled. She ran with the Athame and braigh in her hand.

Hunter stayed by my side and pulled the rose out. Blood streamed out.

"The hell is it?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Come on. I'll get you home." I knew he was worried. I felt all the feeling drain from my legs into the ground and my conciseness was becoming no existent.

"Hunter," I whispered before I lost conciseness.

"Morgan, Morgan, come back." I heard a familiar voice say. It wasn't Hunter or Sky. OMIGOD. It was Cal.


	2. Another world

Cal? What the hell was he doing here? I killed him about a year ago. The hell. I opened my eyes and I was in a hospital bed surrounded by flowers.

"Cal? What, what." Cal hugged me so tight I couldn't breath. When he let go I got out the bed and crawled into a corner. I shook my head. How many times did I have to kill him for him to stay dead? This couldn't be happening. He came over as well.

"Morgan, Morgan. Do you remember me? Morgan, say something. Please answer me?" He was about to cry. I nodded.

"Cal. What am I doing in the hospital?" I asked. He seemed weird. I tried to cast my senses out on him but it wasn't working.

"What was the last thing you remember?" I tried to get through all the thoughts and remember.

"I, I was in a field with Hunter and Sky, looking for a witch and the bitch hit me with some kind of rose." I checked my leg. There was a scar of what looked like the black rose. Cal gave me a weird look like he had no idea what I had just said. Just then Hunter came in the room. Looking better than ever.

"Hunter," I said as I jumped up to hug him. When I did he was a little awkward.

"Hey Cal. I think your girlfriend wants to switch. It's nice to see you're up again Morgan. How are you feeling?" This was weird.

"To tell you the truth I'm a little confused. Everything's weird."

Cal and Hunter exchanged glances. This was hurting my head. Cal took my head and led me back to the bed. He sat me down on his knee.

"Morgan, you're acting a little weird. First you run to the corner, come up with this story about witches and then go up and hug Hunter. What do you remember before you went in a coma?"

"A coma?" I was really confused now.

"Yeah, Morgan, you've been in a coma for two years. Ever since you were hit by a bullet." Hunter said. I gave him a strange look and started to cry. Cal placed my head on his shoulder and let me cry. This made no sense. Hunter was my soul mate and I killed Cal a year ago. Hunter came and sat down beside me and stroked my hair.

"Do you want me to go phone the Morgan's parents?" He asked Cal.

"No, wait until she starts to make sense of things."

"What is going on," I finally brought myself to say. "I was never hit by a bullet. I never went in a coma. What am I doing here?" I stood up making myself dizzy. I collapsed on the ground.

Suddenly I was back at Hunter's place, on his worn out sofa. I sat up fast; making my head hurt so I lay down again. Hunter was sitting right there.

"Oh, Morgan. You're ok," he said hugging me. I was really confused. I cast my senses out felt Alyce in the Kitchen and Sky upstairs. At least my powers were working.

"What was the thing that stabbed me?" I asked as I looked at my leg. Bandaged up with herbs underneath.

"Lila called it the black rose. Something that will kill you in an instant. But you were stronger than that." He hugged me again.

"Take me to her."

"But Morgan..."

"Take me to her Hunter." I used my determined face. He nodded and led me upstairs. By the time I got upstairs I collapsed again and was in the hospital.

"She's waking up," Hunter said as I closed my eyes. Ok, this could get real annoying, real fast.


	3. Finding out

"Ok, explain to me what has happened because my head is really hurting now," I said standing up on my own. Hunter and Cal looked really confused.

"Morgan, what is the matter with you?" Cal asked with concern. Hunter came and took me back to the bed next to Cal. They both took one of my hands. "Now explain."

"Tell me what's happening. Tell me everything."

"What do you want to know and we'll help." Cal said stroking my hand.

"Tell me everything since you came to Widows Vale." I asked. I better had start from the beginning.

"Ok," started Hunter. "We both moved here with Sky, our cousin, four years ago. We meet you at school and you and Cal started to date. You had been dating two years before the coma. You and Sky were friends and so were we."

"Then one time when you, I, Hunter and Sky were out on the train to New York," Cal continued. "There was a gunman on it. He said he wouldn't shot if everyone gave him all they owned. You refused and he shot you in the leg. gave him all they owned. You refused and he shot you in the leg. You went into a coma and you've been that way for two years."

I was really confused now. I didn't remember any of this. And the fact that Hunter and Cal lived together. An acted like they liked each other. It scared me. Hold on. If this happened 2 years ago, then what age am I?

"Cal, what age am I?" I asked him. He gave Hunter a concerned look.

"18," answered Hunter. So according to them they came when I was 13. That was weird. I couldn't understand this.

"Where is my family?" I needed to know about them as well.

"They are away in England for the next two weeks. We told them they needed a holiday from this," Cal answered.

"So, am I getting out the hospital? Where will I go?"

"I went to talk to the doctor when you went back in a coma. He said that it was normal for you to fall back into one for a couple of minutes. He said that he wanted you to stay the night then we could take you home," Hunter explained.

"Where will I go?" I asked again. They thought for a moment.

"You can come stay at our place. Your parents may not be the best pleased but it's better than staying here." Cal said. I smiled. It was nice to know that I was loved even here.

"So where do you live?" Maybe they had changed. They hadn't. They also told me Sky was home. Cal left to make the call to my parents and tell the doctors. So I was left alone with Hunter. I was having mixed feelings about Hunter. In the other world, Hunter was my one true love but here my soul mate was Cal. I was so scared. I didn't know what was happening to me. I was stuck between two worlds. Hunter held me in his arms. Suddenly I was back at Hunter's house in his arms. He was carrying me to a bed. I managed to say his name. I felt weak for about five seconds after changing worlds. Actually I'm still not too clear on where I actually go.

"Hunter, take me to Lila." I got up before Hunter could object. He took me into the circle room. I had to do this quick as I didn't know when I would return to the other place. Lila was sitting in the middle of five crystals with her hands tied behind her back with the braigh. She looked awful.

"What the hell did you do to her?" She moaned in pain.

"I kicked her," Sky said.

"In the face," continued Hunter.

"Repeatedly," Sky finished. Lila looked up and grinned.

"So your up?" she said as if she was surprised but pleased.

"Looks like it. What the hell did you hit me with?"

"Well, you shouldn't be asking this. You should be dead."

"Well clearly I'm not. But you will be soon if you don't tell me what you hit me with!" I was getting really pissed at her. I didn't know how long I had here until I moved into the other world.

"Like I would tell you."

"Can I hit her?" Sky asked as if I was going to let her. I gave her a weird look and she was quiet again.

"Tell me what you did!" I shouted.

"Bite me." I nodded and Sky kicked her in the stomach. I remember the old Sky would have never done this but she seemed to like it now because she kicked her again, and again, and wouldn't you know it, again.

"SKY!" I yelled.

"Sorry, got carried away." I nodded.

"Now tell me, or I'll let Sky kick you again and won't stop her." I knew I was being horrid but she was a bitch. Sky got ready.

"All right, I'll tell you." Sky kicked her anyway.

"SKY!!!" me and Hunter both yelled. I didn't have time for this.

"Sorry, it's fun."

"Can I try?" Hunter asked. I glared at him and he took a step back. This was annoying.

"Spill," I told Lila.

"It was a black rose. It should send you into a perfect world instantly without bringing you back. I underestimated your power but you will die and you won't be coming back."


	4. Feelings

"Don't worry we will find a cure," Hunter kept telling me. I doubted it. It had been half an hour since we had found out about the black rose and Sky had kicked her at least 60 times and she passed out. I and Hunter were sitting in the bedroom. Sky was downstairs in the circle room guarding Lila and Alyce was in the kitchen examining the rose. Daniel would be back soon and help Alyce. I wasn't crying but I had the feeling I should be since I was going to die. When I thought about this I started to cry but not because I was going to die. I was going into another world and would never know these people that were so concerned about me. I would be in a world where they existed but they were not themselves. They would be different. And I wouldn't be with Hunter but with Cal. Someone who had tried to kill me. Or had he.

----------------- FLASHBACK-----------------------

"I'm stronger than that. I will not be pushed into a wrong world." I shouted at her.

"Not a wrong world. Just a different one."

"The hell do you mean by that?"

"You exist in both stupid. We all do. This version of you is being pushed into that world and the you in that one is dying. You're killing someone."

"You're wrong. That world is wrong."

"I'm not and nether is that world. In fact, I don't even know which world is the real one. Nobody does. But I just thought it would be nifty since you're going to take my powers that I would take one of your lives." I walked out of the room just after Sky started to kick her.

-------------------- END OF FLASHBACK ------------------

So did Cal really try to kill me? Was I really in love with Hunter or was it just some twisted fantasy in a made up world? Were all these people just imaginary bits of my imagination and now I was being pulled back into the real world? Was this all just a dream?

Somewhere in the midst of my weeping I opened my eyes to find I was in the arms of the other Hunter in the hospital. I looked around trying to take this all in. So this was the real world. This was where I had been for the past 2 years. Lying in a bed, waiting to die. According to Lila anyway. Was I really killing someone just by being here?

"Morgan?" Hunter said seeing that I had stopped crying. I sat up.

"Where's Cal?" I asked him. I wasn't sure what was going to happen between us. I was still in love with Hunter in the other world but I was with Cal in this world. But I liked Hunter better here anyway.

"He's still away talking to the doctors about your condition. Is there something I could help you with?" The concern in his voice was the same as in the other world.

"What's the relationship between us?"

"Excuse me?" He seemed shocked. He acted the same as he did in the other world, I mean, my world.

"I mean what are we to each other? Are we friends, ex's, acquaintances or what?" I needed to know. He looked down and was silent. "Hunter? I need to know." He looked up and his gaze met mine. His eyes were the same as ever, deep green and full of love. But I didn't know what for.

"We are friends." I knew that was true but there was more he wasn't saying.

"Hunter, please, I know there is more than that too it. We seem to be closer than that. Well from what I remember we are. You have to tell me."

"Before you and Cal went out, I liked you. I mean really liked you. So did Cal. We fell out over you. We both wanted you, but you choose Cal. Ever since then, we have been really good friends. I always thought that one day you and I would get together anyway. You and Cal never really seemed to click. But you were with him for two years and those thoughts started to fad. I know that you like him but I couldn't help it." He looked up expecting me to say that it would never happen and that Cal and I were together. But I couldn't bring myself to say any of that. I didn't feel anything for Cal except friendship.

Before anything could stop me I was back in Hunter's arms kissing him so hard. He responded like he always had.

When I pulled back I was back in my world and was thinking that I was never going to end up in the same place that I started something in. Omigod. I must have passed out while kissing Hunter in the other world. What a dork.

"So I see you're?" He said smiling. I couldn't help but smile back. He was the one I loved.

"You guessed that by the fact that I just kissed you."

"Ye and the fact the last time you were up you were crying in my arms and then you pass out. Then after you sit up a little and kissed me." I laughed. What was it with Hunter that was so great? We heard screaming coming from the circle room. We ran down the stairs and I prayed that I didn't pass out.

We got into the circle room to see that there was a big green monster charging for Sky. I looked in the corner and grabbed an Athame.

"Sky!" I yelled and threw her the Athame. She stabbed that monster with it. It looked down and pulled the Athame out. Not such a bright idea. He threw the Athame at Lila and it stabbed her in the stomach. She didn't pull it out. She fell to the ground dead. The monster spun around and pointed at me.

"Choose," was all he said before he punched Sky across the room and disappeared. Everyone knew what he meant by choose. He meant choose worlds. The problem was that everything in each world balanced each other out. So the real choice was Hunter or Cal?


	5. Maliculum

"Everyone knows what he meant," I said trying to break this awkward silence that we had been in since the demon had left. They all nodded. "So what do we do."

"We find a cure!" Hunter said quickly. He was determined. I really loved him. I knew he expected me to pick this world but I didn't know about that world so didn't know. He was in the other world and I could love him. In the other world it didn't appear that I had magick so that would mean a lot less trouble and me and the other Hunter could be together like a normal couple. But I had been here for s long and I loved them all. Maybe I would forget all about this world and live happily in the other one.

"Alyce what have you found out about the rose?" I remember that Alyce was looking at the rose to see what it was and how to reverse its effects.

"Turns out it's not even a rose. It's Athame with a glamour cast on it." She passed Hunter the Athame. His face turned as soon as he saw it. Sky's did the same thing.

"What?" I asked. Everyone was silent. "WHAT?!?" They handed me the Athame. I gave them a confused look. I looked down at the Athame that had stabbed my leg. It was cover in runes and signals.

"What do these all mean?" I chocked out. By the look on there faces I knew it wasn't good.

"The signals and runes are meaning destruction and death. This was made by the first dan in order to destroy the Wicca council. It destroyed more than half of the council until it was bound and couldn't do anymore magick. Nothing could undo the bound apart from the council members that put the spell on but they call were killed in order to protect everyone from the Athame of Maiculum. I thought it was just a myth." Sky explained.

"Morgan, we're going you have to find a way that you can choose this world before you are sucked into this other one. The demon was made when the Athame hit you. You have to choose. That's the only way the demon will be kilt." Daniel said.

I wasn't sure what to do. How could I choose between two worlds were I wasn't happy in. I wouldn't be happy in that world because I would miss this one to much. But I wouldn't be happy in this one either, knowing that I had a normal life in that world where things didn't want to kill me, well, for my powers anyway. How could I choose? Suddenly everything went blank and when it all came back I was in the hospital in the arms of Cal. Hunter was sitting the chair next to the bed. When I looked up at the both they smiled.

"Can I make a call?" I asked them. Cal nodded and led me to the phone in the room. Hunter and Cal left the room after they gave me the number. I dialled it and wondered what to say. I guessed that I would start with hello.

"Hello," I heard Mary K say.

"Hey Mary K."

"Morgan? Is that you?"

"Ye I woke up."

"My god, I can't believe it. The doctors said you would never walk up. Mom, Dad," I heard her yell to our parents. I wonder?

"Morgan, is that really you?"

"Ye Mom it is."

"Oh Morgan we were so worried. We are going to catch the next flight home."

"That would be great."

"Morgan?"

"Ye Dad?"

"I so glad you're up! Ok that's an understatement!" I laughed. It was nice to hear from them. "Bye honey."

"Bye Dad." I heard the phone go dead on the other line. I went and sat on the bed to think. I looked down at me and realised I was still wearing green hospital clothes. I went to the bathroom and got changed into the first clothes I found. I was lucky that I hadn't grown much since I was 15.

When I came out Hunter and Cal were sitting on the bed. Cal came up and kissed my forehead saying I looked beautiful

"So I talked to my family." I said to them. Hunter raised his eyebrow as if to say 'Tell me more.' Cal sat me on his lap.

"They said they are getting the nearest flight back. I'm not sure when that is though. Anyway, what did the doctors say?"  
"They said that they wanted to take a blood test and analyze it. When they are done and give us the results you can go home. Well, come home with us." I laughed. All his jokes seemed funnier than Hunters. Of course, he has a very dry sense of humour. Eventually Hunter left to get everything sorted at their house and of course tell Sky. So me and Cal were left alone. I had to ask him a few things.

"Cal, am I adopted?" Cal gave me a weird look. "In the dream I was having, I was adopted. Am I really?"

"No your not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, when you came into the hospital, doctors asked to see your birth certificate. I saw it and your not." I hugged Cal so hard I think he was suffocating.

"Morgan, breathing an issue now," he choked out.

"Sorry" I said as I lightened up.

"Do you think you could tell me about this dream so I could tell you if things are real or not?" Shit. Do I tell him about Hunter and Wicca? Or not?

Does Cal ever find out he was evil? Will Morgan and Hunter be together? Will Morgan ever choose the right world or will she die trying? I know, you don't. Keep reading.


	6. Truth

Do I tell Cal that I was in love with his half brother? Or that I killed him? Or should I just make it up?

"Morgan? Are you going to tell me?" I decided to go with truth. No matter how much it hurt him.

"Well, it started when I was 16, but that's only when you came to Widow's Vale. You came with your mother Selene Belltower. You didn't come with Hunter or Sky. You hated him because he was what your father left you for. You started a group of us into Wicca and we started a coven..." I told him everything that had happened in the past year. I had left all the bits out about me and Hunter. I thought I would tell him at the end. He looked so hurt by all this. "Cal, I'm so sorry!" It was an understatement. I didn't want to hurt him like this.

"Why, it wasn't like you made it up. It was a dream. And you love me now, don't you?" He asked that as if I was going to say yes immediately. He needed to know about Hunter.

"Actually Cal..."

"What, you're leaving me for someone in your dream. Because you had a dream about things that are not real that you don't love me anymore. Is that it?"

"Actually Cal I was going to tell you about Hunter in my dream." He calmed down by the name if his brother but seemed really tense as if he knew what I was going to say. "Hunter and I were dating in it and we were truly in love. I don't remember about here. We might have been, but I have really deep feelings for Hunter. I'm sorry if that hurts you. I really don't want to hurt anyone." I said before I started to cry. Cal took me in his arms and calmed me down.

"I'm so sorry Cal," was all I was able to say while crying. I repeated it over and over again.

"Morgan, it's alright. I'm not hurt." I didn't believe what he was saying. "Morgan, I knew that you had feelings for Hunter like he had for you. I prayed that your feelings for mine were stronger but I imagined they weren't. I thought that maybe when you woke up from the coma these feelings would just vanish, but I was just wishing. I would love to be friends with you Morgan, even if I can't have you?"

"Yes, I would love that more than anything." I said hugging him tighter. He stroked my hair like Hunter did. Just then the doctors walked in crashing our perfect fairytale moment. They needed to take the tests now. Cal kissed my forehead and left me with the doctors. This was great. I was with Hunter but friends with Cal. I wasn't adopted and wasn't involved with Wicca. But the last one gave off mixed feelings. I loved doing magick and all the friends I made from it. What weren't so wonderful were all the problems that arose from having such power. People wanting to kill you, take your powers, or just turn you evil. Maybe it would be better if I were dead on the other side. I could lead a normal life here and save Hunter from me and what can with me. I could save lives by dying. Ironic almost. If I die, others live. So what was more important? Hunter and Wicca or Hunter and Cal?

When the needle was stuck into me for my blood test my head hurt because of all these decisions. I went black then was in Hunters bed with Hunter covering my hand. I reached up with my other hand and touched his check. He put his hand on mine and managed a weak smile. Would the other Hunter and I be this close? Would Hunter just be another boyfriend or would he be my soul mate? I suddenly realised my hand hurt. I took it out of hunters grip and took my other hand from his check when I saw what it was. My hand had a scar right across the palm that I didn't remember getting.

"Hunter," I said while sitting up. "What's this?" I asked him. I was panicking. Was this one of the side affects of the Athame of Maliculum?

"Shh. Alyce needed some of your blood for the cure but you were asleep. They didn't know when you would wake up again so they took it when you were sleeping." Most of that was true but I know that when he said when I would wake up, he meant if I would wake up. I wasn't able to process this. I was really dying. Leaving this world and everyone in it for a new one. I couldn't go into the other world. I wanted to stay here. This was the real world, no matter how unreal it was sometimes.

"I don't want to die Hunter, please don't let me die. I don't want to go into this other world." I wanted to stay here with Hunter. I wanted to live in the real world, not the perfect one. But how could I when I was spending more time there than here? Would I have the choice?

A.N Does Morgan have the choice? How will everyone else be able to help? Will she change her mind, again?


	7. Boiling point

This story is actually from Sky's POV. Just because Morgan is getting kinda boring. Actually this chapter might have a few points of views so enjoy.

**Sky's POV**

I watched Hunter looking over Morgan. It was so sweet. Their love is pure. I couldn't help but feeling sorry for Hunter. I knew that Morgan was the one dying and all my heart went out to her but I was also feeling very sorry for him. He just got everything he ever wanted. He had Morgan, his soul mate; His father who left him 11 years ago; he had just quit the job he hated. And now he was about to lose the one thing that really mattered out of all those. Morgan.

I was standing at the top of the stairs just looking in. I knew Hunter knew I was there but he wasn't bothered. I walked down the stairs into the kitchen were Alyce, Daniel and another healer were standing in silence. I knew they had found something out about Morgan that they wanted to say in front of Hunter and me together. I looked at each of them. First at the healer. His face showed no emotions but sympathy. I didn't expect much else. He never knew Morgan. I did but we were never really friends. I would really miss her. She was closer to me than a friend. Closer than any of my sisters were to me.

I looked at Daniel. He looked sad but that was it. He never actually knew Morgan either. He was sad for the death but more for Hunter that he would lose her.

I finally turned to Alyce. She knew Morgan almost as good as I did. She was really concerned and her face was blank. I cast out my senses but she blocked me. But I knew what she was feeling. She was grieving for Morgan before she had even died. She knew that no matter how hard she tried to look for a cure she wouldn't find one. Hunter refused to believe that. I refused to believe it too. We would help Morgan get better and she would not die. I had to believe that because Morgan needed me to.

**Hunter's POV**

Morgan and I were just sitting there, Morgan lying in my arms. We were in silence but she was awake. I never wanted her to fall asleep again. Suddenly she started to shake and she heated up almost immediately. I tried to send comfort waves towards her but they just came back to me.

"ALYCE, SKY!!!!" I called.

"Hunter, make it stop please make it stop. Please make it stop," Morgan whispered. She screamed. The healer and Alyce ran in and took Morgan out my hands and Sky took my arm and led me away.

"Sky, let go. I need to be with her." I said as I tried to wriggle free.

"Hunter, let her have her space. They need space to help her."

"You don't understand I need to be beside her. Sky let go." I punched her face. Not such a bright idea, I thought to myself when Sky punched me so hard I fell to the ground.

"Let them help her Hunter. We all want to help Morgan but we have to give them space."

"But can't you see that no matter how much space we give her it won't matter because she is dying and there is nothing we could do about it. No matter how much we try this is to strong. She's dying and I can't do anything but be pushed aside by people who know that they can't help her." Sky looked shocked. I knew she knew what I was saying was true but couldn't admit it to herself.

I just realised what I said was true as well. Morgan was dying and all I could do was sit around and watch. I collapsed onto the floor and cried.

**Sky's POV**

"But can't you see that no matter how much space we give her it won't matter because she is dying and there is nothing we could do about it. No matter how much we try this is to strong. She's dying and I can't do anything but be pushed aside by people who know that they can't help her." I was shocked. He realised it. He was lying to Morgan. I knew it too. Nothing could help Morgan but what was different between Hunter and me was that I was willing to try. Morgan was stronger than we all thought. She had proven that to us a lot of times before. But this time I think Hunter was right. Morgan might be strong but when I look at her in there, healers around her trying to save her.

Hunter fell to the floor and cried. I put my arm around him and tried to comfort him. But I didn't know what I could do. I didn't know what it was like to lose my muirn beatha dan.

Eventually Hunter calmed down. I knew he was happy at all. Or fine. He had just stopped crying. Alyce and the healer were still in there looking at Morgan. I knew she was back in that other world. We went downstairs were Daniel was he looked up with a curious look on his face meaning how was Morgan. I just shook my head. He nodded and continued staring at the floor. Hunter sat down in one of the chairs but I continued standing.

Some time later Alyce and the healer came down. Hunter and Daniel stood up and waited for the answer of the unasked questions.

"I have never seen a condition like Morgan's. It's quite amazing. I never thought that the Maliculum Athame was real until now...

"I'm sorry sir. I know that you are a healer and you are just trying to express your feelings but we are actually not bothered about this or details of how Morgan is ill. We want to know what is wrong with Morgan and how we could help." I know that was rude but I was royally pissed off at this situation. Nobody seems to be bothered by my non-existent manners.

"Fine then, if that is what you want. To put it simply, Morgan is dying. Her blood is boiling and her organs will eventually liquefy. Frantically, I don't think there is anything we could do for Morgan. We'll keep trying but..."

"But we already knew there wasn't anything we could do anyway. Morgan is a fighter but she can't fight this. I'm sorry Hunter." Daniel exclaimed.

"No," Hunter said looking and his lap.

"No what, Hunter? You know that Morgan is dying. Do you actually think that she will be able to fight off the Maliculum Athame?"

"I think she could. You don't Morgan like I do. She's a fighter and has been through more than you know. I think she could get through this. I think she just needs so help along the line."

"Hunter don't you see, she's not strong. That's why she is here. She is weak. She is evil. She is the daughter of the worst man in Wicca history."

"I have to agree with your father Hunter," the healer said. "I have heard of Morgan and her powers but not even she could escape this fate. I don't she even has 24 hours left."

"You said you have only heard of Morgan's powers?" I asked the healer.

"That is correct."

"Which means you have never come face to face with it? You don't know her like Hunter, Alyce and I. she is stronger than any story has ever made out. Daniel, you've not even seen Morgan's powers and you don't know what she has gone through. She is stronger than you think." I said as Hunter went up the stairs. I followed him only to find him beside Morgan cradling her hand. If she died, I couldn't imagine what would happen to him.


	8. Return

I'm Back to Morgan now. I hope everyone likes this. Toddle pip.

I had been sitting here for half an hour shaking. I can't believe what just happened. It felt like my insides were exploding. I still feel pain from it. But it wasn't that that really shook me up.

-------------FLASHBACK-----------------------

I was standing outside my body. The body on the bed where I was just two seconds ago. Where the Healer and Alyce tried to revive me. In the end they examined me to see what was wrong. I had followed Hunter at this point. Sky had dragged him out the room.

"Sky, let go. I need to be with her." Hunter said as he tried to wriggle free.

"Hunter, let her have her space. They need space to help her."

"You don't understand I need to be beside her. Sky let go." He punched Sky in the face to try and get free. She let go but soon punched him back. Not a wise move to get on Sky's bad side. Not such a bright idea. Hunter fell to the ground and stared at Sky

"Let them help her Hunter. We all want to help Morgan but we have to give them space."

"But can't you see that no matter how much space we give her it won't matter because she is dying and there is nothing we could do about it. No matter how much we try this is to strong. She's dying and I can't do anything but be pushed aside by people who know that they can't help her." Sky looked shocked. I couldn't believe it. I was dying. It just sunk in. He was right. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't fight this. What I really couldn't believe was that Hunter was the first one to say it aloud. He started to cry. I ran over to him and tried to hold him but my arm just went right through him. What killed me was that I couldn't comfort Hunter when he really needed me.

Eventually Hunter and Sky went downstairs. They sat down and waited with Daniel. I stared at Daniel expecting him to look up at me and see me standing here. He didn't. I wondered how long I would be here for. Would this be my life? Being in a world where no one knew I was here. This is my hell. I'll never be able to hold Hunter again. Never be able to speak to him like I did. Never to be able to cry in his arms. And, what about Moira? What would happen to her?

"I have never seen a condition like Morgan's. It's quite amazing. I never thought that the Maliculum Athame was real until now..." the healer said as he and Alyce came down after looking at my body. Was I really dying? Why is he telling us all this medical crap? It's not like we understand it.

"I'm sorry sir. I know that you are a healer and you are just trying to express your feelings but we are actually not bothered about this or details of how Morgan is ill. We want to know what is wrong with Morgan and how we could help." Sky said. I was thinking the same thing

"Fine then, if that is what you want. To put it simply, Morgan is dying. Her blood is boiling and her organs will eventually liquefy. Frantically, I don't think there is anything we could do for Morgan. We'll keep trying but..."

"But we already knew there wasn't anything we could do anyway. Morgan is a fighter but she can't fight this. I'm sorry Hunter." Daniel exclaimed.

"No," Hunter said looking and his lap.

"No what, Hunter? You know that Morgan is dying. Do you actually think that she will be able to fight off the Maliculum Athame?" Nice to know that they all have faith in me.

"I think she could. You don't Morgan like I do. She's a fighter and has been through more than you know. I think she could get through this. I think she just needs so help along the line."

"Hunter don't you see, she's not strong. That's why she is here. She is weak. She is evil. She is the daughter of the worst man in Wicca history." Thanks Daniel for the support, I keep thinking. He still thought I wasn't to be trusted. Hunter had always said that I wasn't like my father. That I wasn't evil. Maybe the goddess is cutting my life short so no one will find out if I turn out different.

"I have to agree with your father Hunter," the healer said. "I have heard of Morgan and her powers but not even she could escape this fate. I don't she even has 24 hours left." so I really was dying. This was the end.

"You said you have only heard of Morgan's powers?" Sky asked the healer. I didn't see what this had to do with anything.

"That is correct." Hey, at least I would be known.

"Which means you have never come face to face with it? You don't know her like Hunter, Alyce and I. she is stronger than any story has ever made out. Daniel, you've not even seen Morgan's powers and you don't know what she has gone through. She is stronger than you think." Sky said as Hunter went up the stairs. She followed him only to find him by my side. It was nice to know that Sky had faith in me. I knew I could count on Hunter; it was good to know he wasn't alone. I was about to go beside Hunter when I felt a tugging on my chest. It felt like it did before but worse. I collapsed on the ground and just before I passed out I heard Sky shouting my name and her and Hunter gathering around me.

------------------END OF FLASHBACK-------------------------

It was the greatest encouragement to know that only two people believed that I could do it. That I could live through this. I knew that Alyce was trying but she couldn't see me pulling through. She thought I was strong and I would try as hard as I could but was preparing for the worst. But it was hard to accept it myself. How was I, an uninitiated, untrained witch, supposed to live through a disease that killed half of the Wicca Council?

I was just sitting on my bed with my knees curled up into my face. Hunter came in and sat beside me. I looked away. I didn't want to face him. Or anyone from this world. How was I going to tell him about the other world? He took my check and turned my head. I let him. I wasn't in the mood to fight.

"What's up, love?" I shook my head. He gave me a look saying that he knew that something was wrong.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But you're going to have to sometime. Please tell me, Morgan." This Hunter was annoying. Nothing like the other one. Maybe now that I had to choose, or the fact that I wasn't getting to choose, was turning the world against me.

"Please Hunter. I really don't feel up to talking about it."

"Morgan, just tell me what's wrong and how I can fix it." He said harsher than he usually would." Cal told me what you said to him before and now it's my job to take care of you. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Hunter, I'm not ready."  
"Morgan, I'm trying to help. Please tell me!" He said gritting his teeth.

"Hunter, just go away!" I said loudly. I wasn't in the mood. I just wanted to be left alone so I could wait in silence to return to my love.

"No, tell me what's wrong."

"If you want to help, please leave me alone. You're not helping by staying here. I will tell you later. Please, leave me alone."

"Damn it .Morgan!" He said while knocking down a vase of flowers. I covered my ears but could still hear him. "You're not still having feelings for my brother, are you? You gave him up to be with me. I want to help you but you won't let me in. What the hell do I have to do for you? You make me say I love you again, then you kiss me and go into a coma, break up with my brother to be with me and then you won't let me in. What the fuck do I have to do to be with you?" He yelled. I was sure that a doctor would come in and save me from this monster that I thought I wanted, but no one did. The walls must be sound proof.

"Go away Hunter, go away, go away, go away," I whispered. I burst into tears still whispering the words as if he would. It was like they were a spell that I was casting. I wouldn't stop until it was done. The exception was that it wouldn't make Hunter go away.

"What you don't want me anymore, is that it? Now that I'm alright to have, I'm boring..." He said. His words lost all meaning as I continued my chant. I was in tears still whispering. He grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me hard.

"GO AWAY!!!" I screamed at him and unexpectedly the wall smashed apart to reveal the monster that attacked Sky and Lila before. Oh god, it was going to kill someone else. Would he kill Hunter?

Hunter let go of my shoulders and charged at the demon. The demon grabbed him and threw him against the wall like it did with Sky. I stood up trying in vain to think of something to do. I was panicking. What should I do? The demon ran at me and held me against the wall.

"Choose." It said to me.

"How? How do I choose?"

"I'll show you," he said and stabbed me in the stomach. Shooting pains flew up my back and I fell to the floor. Then a tugging on my chest joined the pain shortly followed by the feelings of explosions in my stomach. The demon was standing over me. I looked up at it.

"I'll choose but show me how." I said to it. It looked shocked that I said something but then smiled.

"Die!" It said before I blacked out and was in my Hunter's arms.


	9. Coming back

I promise I'll finish soon. I know this is taking ages but I will finish it. I think about 3 more chapters and I'll be done. But I won't post any of them until they are all done so you will have to wait for a while. Anyway, enough of me, more of sweep. By the way, this story is in Morgan's POV. Oh, and dot say that Morgan is out of character. Again, wouldn't work if she was in it. So don't review saying that she is out of character.

I was back in the real world and I didn't know how long I would be here for. There was a tugging on my chest but I ignored it. I wanted to stay Hunter's arms forever but I had things to do. I pushed myself off Hunter and stood up. Hunter gave me a surprised look. I walked downstairs to see everyone else sitting in silence until I come down. They looked like Hunter did when I stood up but I had to do some stuff.

"Right, the last time I went in the monster attacked me again. I think when I am having high emotional times the demon appears and confronts me. That last time it said..."

"Morgan, you shouldn't even be up," interrupted the healer.

"I do know this." I answered him.

"Morgan, you have a serious condition. When you passed out last time..."

"My blood was boiling and my organs were liquefying. I know. Anyway..."

"How do you know?" asked Alyce.

"When I passed out, I didn't go into the other world at first. I was still here but no one could see or feel me. I was here when you told everyone about my condition and you were arguing over if I would survive or not. And if you think I won't, you are very much mistaken. I am stronger than the stories say. You don't know what I can do and the stories aren't ending here." Everyone looked shocked by what I said. I just stood there and looked at them all. Hunter and Sky didn't actually look shocked.

"Let me see the athame." I said to Alyce. She got up and went to the kitchen. She came back with the athame. I sat down to look at it. As soon as I held my leg hurt like it did when it was just pushed into it. I pulled up my jeans legs to see the wound. I almost screamed when I saw it. Black vein coming out a wound and bumps running along it. I turned back to look at the athame. Runes and signals surrounded it. It still had blood on it from my wound. It made me sick to look at it.

"I know what to do." I told everyone. I walked into the circle room and drew a circle. Hunter followed me.

"Morgan, what are you doing?" he asked me.

"I'm doing what needs to be done."

"Which is what exactly? You are too weak to do a spell by yourself"

"I'll be fine Hunter. I promise." I touched his cheek and he looked down.

"You can't promise something like that and you know. Morgan, I'm not losing you. I love you so much and I don't know what I would do without you. Please let someone else do this."

"You know I love you more than anything in this world, but I have to do this. I'm the one with the connection to the athame. Hunter, I won't die. It's a simple spell."

"In theory it's a simple spell. Morgan, all this time you've been out, I've been wondering if you would ever wake up. I wondered if I would ever kiss you again. Talk to you. Now you're doing something that could kill you in this state. I'm not letting you do this."  
"Shh." I pushed my finger on his lips then kissed them with mine. He had so soft lips. I couldn't believe that I ever thought I would choose the other world. I pulled back and smiled at him. "I'm here and I'm staying here. I won't let anything come between us anymore. I am not dying. I will fight just to be with you." I said to him. He laughed.

"It's funny. We've been through so much and it's still going on." I nodded. "I wish they would give us a break."

"Ye would be nice. Could spend days doing nothing." He put his arms around me. My arms went around his neck and we stood there in silence, just looking into each others eyes. It felt so right. But I knew I had to do this or I would never see Hunter, my Hunter again. "Hunter, I need to do this." I whispered in his ear. My hands slip down his arms and into his hands. He squeezed them and walked out the room.

"I love you Morgan," was the last thing I heard him say. I felt a tear leaking from my eye. What if the spell didn't work and I did die? I was just trying to be strong for Hunter but now I could actually be walking into death. I had to take the chance. For Hunter.


	10. Visions

I set up the circle with the four elements protecting me. I sank into a deep meditation. I asked the goddess what I was supposed to do.

Suddenly images passed through my mind. When I met Hunter the first time at Cal's house, when cal trapped me in his pool house and set it alight, when I throw an athame at Hunter's neck and sent him over the edge of a cliff, when me and Hunter faced Selene, when Amyranth almost drained my powers, when I almost killed Hunter when I was a wolf, when I went against Ciaren to strip his powers, the air battle with Selene, when Lila stabbed me and when the monster did. Other images flooded into my mind but they didn't seem to tie in with these ones. Me and Hunter making love, us kissing, us a couple of minutes ago.

This made no sense. I had asked the Goddess how I would choose between the worlds. Or to be more specific, how to choose this one and stay. But all I saw was all the times I and Hunter almost died or when we were together. Suddenly it all clicked.

I undid the circle and sat there thinking for a few minutes, thinking about how to do this. After about ten minutes, Hunter and Sky came in.

"How did it go, love?" Hunter asked as he helped me up and kissed my forehead.

"Not bad."

"More importantly, did it work? Do you know what to do?" asked Sky. Ever since Hunter left and we became better friends she seems to be more right to business instead of making sure people were ok. The big picture. In my first few months of Wicca, that was all I heard. You need to see the big picture Morgan, you don't see the big picture, when will you see the big picture. I still haven't seen it. I remember thinking that I would never see it. I don't think I ever will.

"Ye, I know what to do. Just not how to do it." I knew they knew what I was saying. What they were missing was facts.

"Morgan, I'm glad your back but when you came back you brought some vagueness with you. Explanation needed. Fill in the blanks. We need facts," Said Sky. How do I tell them this? This one thing to keep me from dying. To keep me in this world. The one thing they need to know I can't tell them because I'm afraid. I haven't grown up as much as these two have. I looked up to meet their gazes. Hunter was finally quitting the council and trying to make the world better. Sky had learned to cover her emotions from the world and kick butt while doing it. How was I going to tell them this? I could barely say it to myself.

"The spell I did was to ask a question to the goddess and wait for an answer. I asked Her how to choose a world. I got visions of every time Hunter and I have almost died. I also saw when I saw the demon the last time, when it stabbed me. I remember asking it how to choose and it said die. Then I came back here."

"Morgan, what are you suggesting?" Hunter asked though he knew perfectly fine what I was suggesting.

"I am suggesting that the only way to choose a world is to die in the other one."

A/N I know, it's short. But I wanted to end it like that but I couldn't pad it out anymore. There will be a few more chapters so you will be fine.


	11. Summary

**This will just be a summary of the story so far and just me talking for yonks and yonks about nothing really important, like now. **

****

**WARNING, DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE STORY.**

**A lot of stuff is different, Morgan never went to Scotland, Sky can kick ass, and Hunter is not actually out of the Seeker business yet but is on one of his last cases. Morgan was out helping Hunter out, along with Sky and Alyce, on seeker business. She is hit by a black rose which sends her into another world where she is going out with Cal and is not a wiccain. Also that Hunter and her are friends and Cal and Hunter live together. She has to choose between worlds. A demon keeps showing up and ruining perfect quiet moments. Anyway, Morgan is back in the world we all love and we all find out that Morgan will die in about 24 hours. Morgan comes back after being stabbed by the demon and told she must die to choose and does a spell to ask the goddess what she should do. She tells Morgan the same thing.**

****

**Anyway, I think I might only have another six chapters to go, I think. I'm not really that sure. Bye bye my fans.**


	12. Dying anyway

Okays, I'm thinking hard and I'm trying to think if I should do a certain ending. It would be really good (I hope) but I'm not sure how I would get out of it. Actually, I have an idea. Nope it's gone. Dam, it was a good one to. I think (scratches head in vain attempt to get the idea back but sadly, it's gone forever) And I've got about another 5 chapters, at least, just to correct my earlier estimates. And screw the idea that I would put them all on at the same time. That just doesn't work.

**Hunter's POV**

"So what are you suggesting?" I asked her. I knew what she was suggesting and I didn't like it. I was hoping that some how she was thinking something totally different to what was going to come out of her month.

"I am suggesting that the only way to choose a world is to die in the other one." How could that even be an option? I was not letting Morgan die. In any world. What if the demon was lying? It wouldn't be the first time a murderer lied. What if Morgan died in that world and died in this one too.

"No, you can't do that." I told her. She looked shocked at me but I don't know why. She had almost died a lot of times but this was the closest she had come to death. Yet, she was still standing. That proved that she was strong. But was she strong enough just to hang on?

"Hunter, I have to die this. The demon said..."

"What did the demon say? What does it matter? A demon doesn't always tell the truth, you should know that. What if you die in one world then you die in this one too? Morgan, you don't know what your doing!" I told her. Every time Morgan went into another world I was left alone to wonder if she would ever wake up. What if she did die then she wouldn't wake up?

"Well it wasn't just the demon who was telling me to die Hunter," she reminded me. "The Goddess was telling me to as well. The Goddess wouldn't lie to me. I have to do this Hunter."

"You could die!" I screamed at her. I was vaguely aware of Sky leaving the room but mainly all my attention was focused on Morgan. How could she even think it was ok to kill herself?

"I'm going to die anyway!" She screamed back at me. We were both silent. Tears streamed down her face but she made no sound. The realization was that Morgan would die no matter what we did. And I couldn't change that. I couldn't help her.

I walked up to her and took her in my arms. She cried against my chest. I ran my hand down her long brown hair like I had so many times before. I had always helped her, but this was one thing I couldn't help her with. As much as I wanted to. I would die for her. I felt all Morgan's weight on me and knew that she wasn't crying anymore. She was gone and this time, she might not come back. The chances of her coming back were worse than they had to be. I was losing my muirn beatha dan.

**Morgan's POV**

"I'm going to die anyway" I screamed at Hunter. Suddenly it hit me. I was going to die anyway so what was the point. I was going to have to die in the other world to live in this one. But that was what I wanted. I wanted to be with my Hunter and have magick. I love this world. But I would die and cause so much pain in the other world. Or would I? Is that world just made up like we all thought at the beginning of this? Or was Lila right? I looked over into the corner she was sitting in. Someone must have moved her body because it was no longer there. I wonder where they dumped her body. All that was left was a big blood stain on the wall.

I started to cry in the silence. To know that anyway I was going to die. Hunter came up to me and held me his arms. What if Hunter was right and if I died in that world I would die in this one too? What if I would lose my life? What if I would lose Hunter?


	13. Fatherly Advice

Ok, I think it will be at least 6 chapters but of course, I could be wrong. I usually am. Anyway, just read the story and enjoy.

**HUNTER'S POV**

While holding and comforting Morgan I realised she had slipped away into the other world. I took her out and lay her on my bed. She looked so peaceful. It was like she was already dead. I tried to shake that thought out my mind.

I walked down the stairs thinking about Morgan dying. I saw Sky, Da and the healer sitting silently in the living room. I sat down in a worn out chair and thought. Everyone was looking at me as if I was to say something. I didn't know what.

"Morgan went back into the other world. Has Sky filled you in on Morgan's plan?" They nodded.

"Hunter..." Sky started. She stopped and looked down at the ground. "Morgan said that the last time the demon came into the last world and stabbed her?" I nodded. "Well, she's in a hospital. They are going to have to keep her under tight surveillance. Besides the fact that if she did try to kill herself the doctors would revive her. 'There is no chance she is going to be able even try and kill herself!" That was so weird to hear her say that. Morgan, going to kill herself. It just seemed so wrong. I started to think about what Sky was saying. How the hell was she going to do?

"I suppose all we can do is wait and see what happens." I looked up to see Da looking worried. I cast out my senses but he blocked me. "You don't think Morgan can do it?" I didn't have to have powers to be able to tell that was what he was thinking. He still thought Morgan was going to die.

"Hunter, I don't think that exactly but..." I interrupted him.

"You think Morgan is not strong enough to do it. Even after she killed Selene and Cal, put a watch signal on Ciaren, stripped his powers, assisted in destroying the dark wave over Kithic and beat Selene Anam. You're wrong. Morgan is strong enough to do it."

"No your wrong Hunter!" He yelled. I don't think he would have if I had mentioned Cal and Selene dying. It had always been his sensitive spot. "Morgan's powers are strong enough. Even then all those things you just said, either you or someone else helped her. She's just a weak girl placed with these powers. And if you have forgotten, Morgan is powerless in that realm. She is just a normal girl in a hospital." I had never felt so angry in my life. How dare he say those things about Morgan?

"Even if I did help, Morgan has done a lot emotionally without her powers. She dealt with the truth she was adopted, her father is the most evil man in Wicca history and killed her mother for doing what she thought was right, dealing with Cal. How much hurt do you think that bastard..."

"Shut up about Cal. He never did anything wrong. He was under his mothers influence." I know I hurt him when I mentioned Cal. He still felt bitter for leaving Cal to Selene. He thinks she turned him into a killer. I do too. But it didn't excuse what he did.

"He wasn't under his Mother's influence when he was fighting me, or when he put Morgan in that pool house and set it alight. He was doing that because of no one else but him. He was madly in love with Morgan. Don't you see that?"

"I see that perfectly fine but he wouldn't have done any of that if it weren't for Selene." I paused. I knew that was right but he still did all that stuff and I couldn't just live with it because Selene told him to. "Anyway, someone always helped Morgan do those things. Cal helped her with her parents and you helped her with her father issues and Cal. She hasn't done anything on her own."

"She has." I was really pissed of at him for this. How could he be like this? No matter what I was determined to convince him that Morgan could do this.

"What has she done?" I fell silent for a moment trying to think of something that she has done by herself. Although I couldn't think of anything at the moment I knew Morgan was strong. She could have done it without anyone's help it's just the people were there and she took the help she could have.

"I'll tell you want she has done without anyone's help." Sky said standing up. She had been silent but she knew what I knew. Morgan could do this and she was strong. "She has accepted that her muirn beatha dan's Father hates her for something that she couldn't help. He hates her because of her heritage which she didn't pick. Also the fact that he is afraid she will turn evil at any point when she has resisted the temptation after so many tries from the dark side to make her evil. And she did that without anyone helping. No one knew." I never realised. I suppose I realised but, not like that. Now when you say it, it sounds truthful and fits in with everything. I stood beside Sky and waited for my Da to react.

"If she didn't get any help from anyone then how do you know what she is feeling?" Da said not admitting she is right or wrong.

"Because, I can look at her in a room with you and it is obvious, she feels she is trying to atone for the sins of her family which she couldn't help. Her emotions come out in waves." He looked shocked, like he didn't even realise that he was being like that. But he did know.

"Maybe I am a little unsure about her." He finally admitted.

"Well, unsure or not, Morgan can do this and will." I said, also trying to convince myself fully.


	14. Final Stab

Ok, only two more chapters and I promise. There will be a sequel at some point. So don't worry if you don't like the way it ended. This is just the way it has to be.

**Morgan's POV**

I woke up in a hospital room different from the one I was in before. I looked around. White walls and flooring with nothing on them. In the room there was a bed which I was sitting on, two chairs, two doors (I assumed one was for the bathroom and one was out) and life support machines. I tried to sit up but felt this killer pain in my stomach. I screamed and lay down again. I looked at my arms. There were drips all over them with drugs going in. I sat up as far as I could, granted, wasn't fair, and looked at my stomach. I saw about a million stitches were the demon stuck the athame in. I couldn't help thinking that I might end up dead but if I didn't even try then I would end up dead eventually anyway. I also saw drips in my stomach. I still felt quick a lot of pain so I imagined what the pain would be like without the drugs.

"I suppose I better get on with this then." I said to no one in particular. I looked around again to try and find something to stab myself with. Obviously, there wasn't anything. "Typical, keeping sharp objects away from patients." I said joking to myself. I realised I was going to have to get out the room, or even the hospital. I wasn't sure how but I had to do it.

First things I had to take the drips out. I pulled them out in bunches. They didn't hurt pulling out but I felt a little pain when my body realised that no more drugs were being pumped into my body.

I walked over to the window on the door and found out that no doctors were walking past but there was a camera in my room. I did something I saw on a film. I climbed on one of the chairs and pulled the wires for it. I then walked out my room with my face down I made it to the front of what looked like a kitchen when I felt a tug on my arm.

"Morgan?" Shit, Cal. I forgot about him. Shit, did Hunter tell him what happened? "Morgan, is that you?" There was no point lying because he knew it was me. I looked up into his eyes and he smiled. I was surprised as I thought he was going to be mad at me for walking out the room and not being on drugs.

"Morgan, I'm so happy." He hugged me tight. I hesitated but put my arms around him as well. He pushed back and looked into my eyes. I looked into his and saw pure joy that I was awake.

"Did you not think I would wake up?" I said playing along, so he wouldn't get suspicious. I'm sure he would disapprove if I said I was going to kill myself.

"The doctors said it was severe. Hunter is still unconscious and he wasn't stabbed. The doctors thought it would be years, if you ever woke up." He hugged me again. "Hold on, what are you doing up?" Crap, what was I going to say? Oh, I was just up to find a sharp object to kill myself with. Actually I was going to go into the kitchen to get a knife. If you want, you can watch while I stab myself. No.

"Oh, I was really hunger when I woke up and there wasn't any food. I waited about 5 minutes for a doctor but no one came, so I just thought I would go into the kitchen and get me something myself." Yes, that was very convincing. Cal looked at me weird.

"No you weren't. Morgan what are you going to do?" He grabbed my arm and held it tight.

"I'm sorry Cal, but I have to do this. I can't live like this." I didn't say that I was going to kill myself so I could go back to the other world. I think Cal got the first bit by himself.

"I'm not letting you do this!" I pulled on my arm tighter but I pulled free.

"I have to and it's not your choice." I said and tried to go through the door into the kitchen when Cal grabbed my arm and tried to pull me back. I decided it was time to try out the moves Sky had taught me. I punched him in the face the spun round and kicked in the face. I almost got through the door when Cal stood in front of me. I shoved me out the way but just before I opened the door Cal pulled on my leg and I fell. He got up and started to walk up to me. He sat down on top of my and pinned my arms down.

"Cal, get off me, no, get off." I screamed at him. I would have thought that someone would hear me screaming at him and come to my help but we were completely alone. I was helpless

"Morgan, why are you doing this to us? You are in a coma then decide to break up with me because of a dream!" He said and punched my in the face. "Then, you are going to kill yourself because you're not happy with us." He punched me again. "We try Morgan. We try and make you happy but you don't seem to be satisfied with anything me do!" Just before he punched me again I elbowed his nose and kneed him in the balls. He rolled over and I clambered to my feet quickly. I saw a knife on a table and almost grabbed it when I was pulled back by Cal. I spun and kicked him but didn't do much good. He kicked me back into the table, breaking it and sending me and its contents and backwards against the wall.

"Don't you want to live Morgan?" He asked me like he thought I was going to change my mind.

"Not with you in my life." I said and jumped up and picked up the knife. I saw a phone in the corner and made a plan. I started to kick him to the other corner. I finally elbowed him and he fell down to the ground. I cut the phone line and locked the door. Cal grabbed my leg but I kicked him in the face. He fell down, about unconscious. I walked to the back of the room.

"Morgan, you don't know what you're doing?" He said about to enter a coma.

"Yes I do. Goodbye Cal." I said. I pushed the knife in my stomach and twist it around.

"No" Cal whispered before he fell asleep. I tasted blood in my mouth and saw Blood pouring out from the wound and my mouth onto the floor. I felt myself and I fell to the ground smiling. I was going home for good.

I appeared in the circle room and felt where the wound was and felt nothing and there was no blood near my mouth. I got up and ran through the other room. I saw everyone was there.

"I did it. I'm here to stay." I said so excited. I saw all there faces light up. I was back here, forever.


	15. The End

Oh No. It hasn't come to this. It must. It is, sadly, the only way. It's the END of the Black Rose worlds. Yes, there will be a sequel but I am nor sure when that will happen. Maybe after a few more different fanfics. Not only on sweep. Anyway, cry all you want but it must come to this. I tried to make the lat scene good but I'm not sure how you all liked it. Anyway, here we go. The last chapter in "Black Rose Worlds"

**Morgan's POV**

I ran up to Hunter as he ran to me. We threw our arms around each other and rejoiced that I was finally safe from harm. Well, this one bit of harm. I pulled back and stared in his eyes. I wish I was alone with him right now. Shit, everyone else is still in the room. I pulled back and looked at everyone else. The healer and Daniel looked surprised I was standing here. Why wouldn't they be? I knew they didn't think I could do it. But I proved them wrong. But to my surprise Sky looked like she knew this would happen all along. I smiled at her and she nodded back. She knew I could do it. I was so grateful. She knew I could do it when I thought I couldn't. I looked back at Daniel and smirked.

"Didn't think I could do it then. Guess I proved you wrong." I said smartass like. I couldn't help it. I couldn't believe that they didn't think I could do it. I was smirking like an idiot but it felt good. Hunter kicked me in the shin. "Ouch!" I said but all he could do was smile at me. The bastard.

"You weren't supposed to do it." I heard the healer in a voice different from normal. My smirk dropped from my face. Hunter, Sky and I turned to the healer. He was sitting in the worn armchair I had sat in so many times before. Night had fallen and he had a suspicious look on his face. His legs crossed and his fingers twitching. What was wrong with him?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him.

"What do you think is supposed to mean? You weren't supposed to come out that world. You were supposed to die there!" He hissed at me.

"What? You were helping Morgan." Sky said, not actually getting the fact that he was evil.

"No, I was killing her!" He shouted. Daniel stood up and backed away. As did Sky. The Healer laughed devilishly. "You're all so stupid. The council were right; they said you would be stronger. But I can still break you!" I looked at Hunter, expecting him to be gob smacked at the fact it was the council that did this. But he kept a steady face that made me uneasy but I had to stay focus.

Suddenly the healer looked at the floor. He seemed to grow bigger. His skin turned from a pale skin colour to the most gruesome green, scales covering every inch of him. His once brown eyes red like a flame. Hands turned into claws. I could feel everyone was anxious. No one expected this to happen. Especially me. This was all for me. Now I was going to get everyone killed. The healer was the demon! It suddenly hit me. Well, I had guessed when he turned but it was sinking in now. Lila tried to kill me and the healer had come along to help just incase, I was guessing that the healer never actually liked Lila as he was the one who stabbed her. And because I hadn't died, he was going to kill us all now. And, the council had sent him. They must have ordered Lila to do it to. But why? Was I to much of a liability to them alive? Was it just easier if I wasn't here? Or was it because they were afraid of my powers? That I would turn evil and kill them all?

Sky ran up to the demon but before she could even throw a punch he threw her against the wall. I felt Hunters arm over my waist to pull. Then he walked in front of me. He was trying to protect me from the demon. That didn't work as well as he planned because the demon just chucked him against the one across from Sky.

"Morgan! Move!" Daniel shouted as he was getting a massive ball of witch fire. When he fired it I ducked. I hoped it would knock the demon away from me so I could think. Unfortunately the demon just threw up his hand and the witch fire flew back at Daniel knocking him out. I stood back up slowly. The demon grabbed me by the throat.

I looked around and Daniel was unconscious, Sky was standing there thinking what to do and Hunter was just brushing himself off.

"Wonder what will happen to the world now that the wonderful Morgan Rioden is gone. I think the world will be a better place. Safer for everyone!" The demon said in a way that made my skin want to crawl. I suddenly had a thought.

"Sky, the athame!" I said as loud as I could to Sky. I could feel the demon grip crush my throat. I only had a little time left.

"But Morgan..."

"SKY!" She chucked me the athame and signed. I stabbed the athame but the demon only loosened the grip a little but not enough for me to get out. Why wasn't he dying?

"Morgan, remember it didn't work before!" Shit. I had another idea.

I stabbed the demon in a different place and he loosened the grip slightly again. This time I kicked him and he let go of me and fell to the ground. When he was getting up Hunter jumped on him and hit him with witch fire. This time he couldn't fire back. And it hit him. He seemed to be weakened dramatically by witch fire. I had yet another idea. I was on a roll.

"Sky!" I shouted and threw her the athame. Of course she did not have my brilliant mind that came up with this plan so she had no clue what I was doing. Hunter seemed to catch on though and threw more witch fire at him. I worked with my own ball of fire. It was growing. When it was almost ready I looked up to discover the demon was weak and Hunter was still working on him. Hunter looked beaten up. When I was working on my ball I must of blanked out.

"MOVE!!!" I yelled at Hunter and Sky. They ran out of sight just as the demon turned its ugly head. I fired the ball of witch fire at it and it staggered back and fell to the ground. Sky had cottoned on to my plan by now and stabbed the monster in the centre of were I had hit it. It let out the most horrific scream, we all covered our ears. Sky, Daniel and I were at one side of the room but Hunter stood blocking the door. The demon lay lifeless on the floor.

"Is it dead?" Sky asked.

"How should I know, I've never seen a demon before!" I explained. Just as I said that the demon just seemed to float back to it's feet. The blood at the wound was turning green and was covering the hole. It looked like the blood was just used as an extra layer of skin.

"Some power inside you. Not enough." He said as he ran for the door. Hunter was still standing in front. The demon knocked him onto the floor. Sky and Daniel ran right after him but I ran to the wall were the weapons were keep. I just hoped these athame's would do. I looked over to see Hunter was still on the ground.

"Come on Hunter." I said to him. He never moved. "Hunter we have to go." Still nothing. His eyes were closed. I cast out my senses and got nothing from Hunter. Maybe he was knocked out. I went over to him. "Hunter we don't have time..." I put my arm around his waist and tried to lift him. But when I touched him I felt nothing but emptiness and cold. I started to panic.

"Hunter, wake up. Come on. Stop this. Get up!" I said and started shaking him. Then I looked down to where the demon had hit him. There was a wound and blood wouldn't stop gushing out. I burst into tears.

"Hunter, Hunter, Hunter, HUNTER!" I screamed at him still shaking him uncontrollably. His eyes fell open and there was nothing in them. This couldn't be happening! No, this can't be happening! I placed one hand over my mouth to muffle the noise and one hand on Hunter's cheek. It was cold. There was nothing in this body. This wasn't making any sense. Then the thought finally hit my body

Hunter was dead!

Then something else ran through me. Power. Not like I had had before. It was evil. I had felt it before but I had told myself I was good and overcame it. But I didn't want to. Does he think it was ok to take Hunter away from me? Well then he's got another thing coming. I'm going to get him and now nothing is going to stand in my way.


End file.
